The Shadow of Olympus
by intel1992
Summary: Give it a read and see if you like it. If you do review, and if you have problems, review. Im open to criticism.
1. Chapter 1

The shadow of Olympus

He stood tall knowing that he would be abandoning his life. He couldn't do it anymore. The death of his friends, the gods asking favours constantly, and being reminded that he was the son of the great and powerful Poseidon. Despite his constant efforts to bring peace to western civilization, correcting mistakes of the carelessness gods, and finding out that Annabeth needed space when her entire cabin was executed before her eyes; the sons and daughters of Athena had vanished. He stood tall, standing next to Hestia as he watched the flames lick the air around them… hungry for more.

He looked at his great Aunt as she tended the flame with a small stick moving the wood and oxygenating the asked _"Aunt Hestia, why did you decide to give up your seat?"_

_H: "for peace."_

_P: "no, I understand why a seat was taken away. I get that it was for the balance of power and everything. But why was your seat specifically taken?"_

_H: "for the last 3000 years, I have lived. I have watched and been apart of the massacres, genocides, and deaths of millions of people for ignoble reasons. When Lord Zeus demanded that I step down, I told him to give me some time to decide… albeit he would force me down regardless, I needed some time to come accept those conditions. But over the next few days, I seriously considered what I had been apart of. And I realized that I didn't want to be one of the fools that led Olympus to its death."_

_P: so rather than be a part of the guiding role in the world, you decided to let some power hungry paranoid younger brother take control. What, did you just plan on dying so soon?_

_H: Percy, I would advise you to watch your tone… you still are speaking to a powerful goddess…_

_P: my apologies Lady Hestia, its just that I don't quite understand why, as the most levelheaded goddess, you would choose to leave the throne._

_H: Because I had faith in my younger brother, just as we all had faith in you. And while he is hot headed and competitive, he chooses positions in which he can rely on himself. Zeus doesn't trust many people, and so if he can control situations, he can usually save us from harm. There is no doubt in my mind that he has made mistakes, and this past war was a perfect example. But Zeus takes what has occurred in the past, and chooses to make decisions based on the outcomes of similar events in the past…_

Percy continued to look into the flames as Lady Hestia tended the hearth. He felt sad and heartbroken. The pain was building as he started naming all the people that had died. Lady Hestia put down the stick she used to tend to the hearth and looked at Percy straight in the eyes. Percy locked eyes with and lady Hestia reached out her hand to his. He felt the warmth flow through him.

H: _it is not your fault. The fates made the decision—_

Lady Hestia snapped her eyes from Percy's and look straight at the Council's temple.

_They are ready for you…_

Percy thanked Lady Hestia as he began to ascend the many stairs into the inner part of the council's chamber. After many steps, Percy looked upon the doors of the Olympian council… _"the true doors of death" _he thought to himself. He gathered his strength and pushed opened the doors into a decorated room with the twelve Olympians seated on their thrones of power. Eleven pairs of eyes followed him as he bowed into the throne room and began to walk towards the king of the gods. The only person that refused to look at him was Athena… her eyes were to the floor as the tears dropped from her godly height. As Percy walked toward Zeus, he stopped in front of Athena still facing Lord Zeus. He pulled the thirty five necklaces from his inner jacket pocket while maintaining eye contact with the king of the gods and laid them down at Athena's feet.

P: _the necklaces belonged to your sons and daughters._

Percy continued to walk until he stood in front of Lord Zeus. He dipped his head as a sign of respect.

Zeus looked down at him before beginning to speak.

Z: _Percy Jackson… you have done well. Despite my wife's interference with the two camps and switching you and my son Jason, Olympus will still flourish. All is well with the world and my rule, wouldn't you agree Perseus?_

_P: Olympus has survived Lord Zeus. By no means are we flourishing at any point. Hundreds if not thousands of the sons and daughters of Olympus have died and you summon me to tell me that under your rule we have flourished?_

_Poseidon: Percy. _Poseidon looked at Percy with a sense of concern on his face and motioned him to keep his cool.

Percy looked back at his father, at Lord Hermes, and then back to Zeus.

P: _No wonder Luke wanted to tear Olympus down brick by brick. You all have failed your duty as rulers, as parents, and as guardians._

_Zues: You would do well to hold your tongue boy before you make more than one Olympian mad at you._

_P: I better hold my tongue? I rescued your bolt, saved your daughter, stopped a war between my father, Hades, and yourself, saved your daughter Artemis from the sky, defeated the Titans that wanted to kill Bessie. Defeated Kronos in this very room, and then sailed to Greece, closed the doors of death, and defeated the Primordial God Gaea. Don't tell me I'm making enemies Zeus, all of you are now my enemies. You threatened me with death and I would happily embrace if you fight the ancient laws. But you can't. So let this serve as a warning to all Olympians… I'm Done. Don't Fuck With Me. And as a final wish, as I have been granted like last time, I three things._

_Zeus: YOU DARE THREATEN US? WE COULD DESTROY YOU HALF BLOOD!_

_Poseidon: YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY SON UNLESS YOU WANT THE WAR OF YOUR LIFE!_

_Zeus: YOUR SON THREATENS US WITH WAR AND DEATH. YOU EXPECT ME TO DO NOTHING?_

_Poseidon: Yes. He is right. We have all asked too much of him. Percy, we ask that you do not become the enemy of Olympus. You are our hero, our champion._

_P: I am no longer anyone's pawn. Grant me my wish and I will leave._

_Zeus: What is your wish halfblood._

_P: swear on the styx._

_Zeus: Not this shit again… fine. I, Zeus, on the behalf of the Olympian council, promise to carry out the wish of Percy Jackson such that it is reasonable and i swear to uphold this promise on the river styx._

_P: Give Lady Hestia and Lord Hades thrones on the council increasing the number of Olympians from twelve to fourteen and grant me immortalilty. _

_Poseidon: You ask a lot from all of us._

_P: you have treated your eldest brother and uncle, and eldest sister and aunt like shit for the last 3000 years. No longer will that occur, no longer will one of the most powerful gods and the most levelheaded goddess be excluded from the fate of world. They don't like it? Tough, because now everyone is accountable. _

Zeus and the rest of the council turned and watched Percy with fascination. None of them had ever been spoken to like a child anymore. Zeus motioned to Artemis.

_Zeus: Artemis, grant Percy Jackson the same immortality as your hunters. _

Artemis pointed her hand at Percy and he was immersed in silver light.

P: _Thank you. Heed my warning, I am no longer anyone's pawn. Good bye._

Percy began to walk out of the throne rule and stopped in front of Athena's throne. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ballpoint pen. He clicked it, and as riptide appeared, he stabbed the blade into the ground next to the necklaces of the Athena campers. The blade stabbing through marble echoed through out the temple, ringing in everyone's ears.

_P: this is my tribute to you Athena. May you keep the sword that killed every last monster that killed your children. By your leave._

Percy walked out of the throne room, and away from his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy started walking down the temple of council's steps towards Lady Hestia and her hearth. He looked at her with a feeling of contempt and anger, but also with a tad of victory. She would never be able to say no ever again. She was now a part of the council; she was accountable for all the choices they made, for all the death they caused, and all the pain felt. As Percy continued to walk down the steps, he saw Lady Hestia look up at him with tears in her eyes.

_H: Thank you Percy—_

_P: I didn't do it so you would thank me lady. I did it because it was the only way for me to ask this favor of you._

_H: What favor could you ask of me Demigod?_

_P: I want control over fire. I want to heal and hurt. I want the power of the Hearth._

_H: My blessing is not given so easily boy _Lady Hestia said coldly.

_P: Neither is getting a former Olympian back on the council along with her eldest brother._

_H: You got Hades a throne as well?_

_P: do you think me daft? Of course I got him a throne. Hades will be indebted to me similar to how you are now. Think of it as a trade, one in which you get everything you ever wanted for the rest of existence, and I getting pennies on the dollar. _

Hestia looked at the son of Poseidon for a long moment. He, of course, was right. She knew that but something was off. Something about his personality was definitely wrong. But even she knew that what he asked was small in comparison to what he had done.

H: _Very well Percy Jackson. I will give you what you want. But I will give it to you on the condition that you will only help Olympus if the need ever arise._

_P: I think everyone knows where my loyalties lay Lady Hestia. No one knows yours. I accept your conditions if you accept mine, because taking back my wish is a hell of a lot easier than making it happen. You will stay loyal to the demigods and help them on their foolish quests for Olympians; you will swear it on the Styx._

_H: as will you._

Goddess and Demigod looked at each other, locking eyes before both saying

_I swear._

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Lady Hestia outstretched her arms and began chanting in ancient Greek.

Percy could only hear a few distinguished phrases

_H: By the primordial law… Demigod is worshipped in fire. May the hearth guide him?_

Percy began to feel a chill through out his arms and legs and eventually the chill ran through his entire body. The chill changed from a Luke warm feeling to a burning sensation. Suddenly, his entire body was engulfed in flames and the pain had stopped.

Percy willed the flames to die and he felt the flames extinguish with a hiss.

H: _you now have my powers young demigod. Remember your promise, as it will cost you your life._

_P: Remember yours Hestia. If you fail, then everything you ever wanted will disappear. I've accepted the fact that I will eventually die. The question is… have you?_

Percy began to walk away as the goddess was left with her mouth hanging open.

H: _your power is greater than you know. Perhaps it will take you time to know that the hearth feels both the power of good and the power of evil. You are lost. And based on what I'm seeing, you will never find your way to the light._

Percy didn't hear her.

Percy walked towards the exit of Olympus slowly realizing that all his stuff was at camp blood. He felt sad, angry, and determined to escape the Olympians; well, most of the Olympians. There was one god that he respected above all others, one that understood the pain of death. Percy looked down at his hands and realized that he was nothing more than a tool. A tool of destruction and death. And if he were to conquer his feelings, there was one god he needed to speak to.

After Percy stood in the middle of Olympus staring towards the ground, he began to receive weird looks from the surrounding minor gods and goddess. Percy began walking again towards the most outward part of Olympus. He began to see New York from the highest point in the city. And he mentally screamed louder than he had ever before saying one recognizable word.

"BLLLLLLLLLACCCCCCKKKKKKKKJAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKKK"

BJ: _Fuck boss. I heard you all the way from Camp Half Blood. You ok?_

_P: I need a ride._

_BJ: Don't sound so serious boss. That isn't like you. Where you at right now?_

_P: Olympus, outer part of the city over looking New York._

_BJ: ight. Give me twenty minutes. I got this crappy camper on my back so lemme go dump him and ill be there in a jiffy._

_P: Thanks buddy._

Twenty-three minutes later, Percy spotted a black dot in the horizon coming closer and closer. After a couple seconds, Percy recognized his old buddy Black Jack. Black Jack flew closer and closer and suddenly stopped midflight.

P: _why can't you get closer?_

_BJ: I dunno… seems to be some kind of barrier. You wanna take the elevator and ill meet you at the bottom?_

_P: No._

Percy looked around at his surroundings and began taking multiple strides towards Olympus.

BJ: _uhhhh, boss? What are you doing?_

_P: When you see me jump, dive until you are directly under me. And then begin slowing down._

_BJ: YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS! Do u gotta a death wish or something?_

_P: Yes._

Percy sprinted towards the barrier placed his foot on the gate and jumped. As he began to fall, he extended his arms outwards and sucked in the last piece of oxygen he would breathe for the rest of his life.

Black Jack neighed loudly and dove faster than he had ever done before. He got directly below Percy and began slowing his descent. Percy landed snuggly on the back of Black Jack before the all black Pegasus began flying upwards above the city.

BJ: _uhhh, boss. You wanna talk about how you jumped of the Empire State building?_

_P: No blackjack. _

Black Jack remained silent the rest of the way back to Camp Half Blood. As he landed in front of the Poseidon cabin, he said to Percy

BJ: _Annabeth was sitting in her cabin alone last time I saw her. _

_P: I'll feed you sugar cubes later Blackjack._

_BJ: you should stop ignoring the subject and go talk to her._

_P: And you asked why the hell I jumped off the Empire State building… I'm aware she's alone and I know exactly where she is._

_BJ: its gonna be hard for you huh?_

_P: Harder than anything I've ever done._


End file.
